


Magic

by NalaNox



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, POV First Person, Smut, assisting masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalaNox/pseuds/NalaNox
Summary: Thoughts elsewhere makes it hard for V to get off.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V, Johnny Silverhand/V
Kudos: 29





	Magic

It had been hard these last few weeks, I had completed as many jobs as I could, gained allies from every part of Night City, I gained more chrome than I thought I could ever afford. Yet with the coming missions I knew was coming, with the Relic slowly but steadily causing more and more blackouts, affecting my brain to a point in which I can no longer ignore or put aside. 

Yet though a woman had needs, laying in my bed I brought my fingers to my clit, my body begged me for release yet it was fought with thoughts that ran through my head. I huffed as I tried to concentrate but all my mind turned to was the stresses ahead. 

Since Johnny Silverhand began residing in my head things had been complicated, there seemed to be silent rules between us, though it seemed he had access to my head than I did his, he didn’t tend to complain or interrupt about daily things I did, nor the people I slept with (occasionally). 

I closed my eyes and tried to began the process to get my orgasm but there just wasn’t any angle that I could start with that began the process well enough, out of frustration I slammed my hands onto my mattress and groaned.

“Fuck, V,” Johnny piped up. 

I almost jumped out of my skin, but I rolled my eyes and looked to him, “not now,” I groaned, rolling in my blanket, face down in the pillow. 

“Look,” I heard that shit eating grin on his face, “if you want some help, all you have to do is ask.” 

I forgot the kind of control he could have over my my body, I felt my hand begin to move on it’s own. Slowly caressing my waist. 

I flopped onto my back and looked as he mimed the action. I was, at first, alarmed by the way he took control over my limb. Sure the Relic was so close to taking over my whole body but I didn’t need to be reminded of it. It wasn’t like Johnny had full control. The more I thought about Johnny taking over just a limb to please me, and the urge to masturbate flowing through me, it didn’t seem like that bad of an idea. 

“Not even going to take me out for dinner first?” I pouted, and bit the inner side of my lip. 

“I don’t think that’s stopped you before,” Johnny said as he removed his sunglasses and moved my hand further up to caress my breasts, I took in a quick breath and closed my eyes. 

Johnny hummed and gave a light chuckle, “I don’t think we have time for dinner,” his voice turned a shade darker and closer. 

I lost control of my other hand as it caressed my thigh. 

“I can feel your frustration,” he groaned, “I can show you a few things.” 

Johnny brought my hand to my labia and began to gently caress along it, I bit my lip wanting more. His other hand continued to work my hardened nipples, pinching them and caressing around them. 

“We gotta take it slow,” he took my first two fingers and lightly traced my labia from above my anus to above my clit. 

I felt my clit throb, begging for attention. 

“I wonder how you taste,” he moved my fingers to between my inner labia, spreading my wet around, “so fucking wet.” 

He brought my fingers to my mouth, and Johnny moaned as I licked around them, “too fucking good,” he groaned. 

I bucked my hips as he continued to gently caress my entire labia, up and down, up and down. He laughed as I was about to voice my frustrations. 

Suddenly he shoved two fingers into vagina, so easily, and I began to shake as he roughly finger fucked me. I moaned as he did, it felt so entirely natural at that moment, to be so in sync with one another, sharing a body and almost consciousness. 

I could see him pant before me, he threw off his tank top, revealing his stomach and chest lightly peppered with hair but covered in tattoos, some from a night clearly far too wild, others with meaning I couldn’t be bothered to figure out, but I moaned and my hands grew rougher. 

“Johnny!” I yelled his name as I felt my orgasm build and almost reach it’s peak, “yes! So close!” 

But he pulled my hands from me, I frowned and gasped, “Johnny!” I cried, in a far desperate and undeniably frustrated tone. 

He laughed darkly, and began to gently caress the entire area once again, “calm down, we are going to do it again.” 

“No,” I groaned.

“Oh yes,” I hated the way he was smiling, I knew I wasn’t going to hear the end of it. 

Moments passed, that felt like excruciating hours, but as each passed my breathing evened and my body relaxed. But the moment I gained some form of control, two fingers fell deep into me. I cried out and felt the relentless assault within me, fingers crooked and I felt my other hand reach for my clit. 

“You’re so close,” he said, I could barely get a word out as my orgasm built faster than the last. 

I yelled and thrashed the best I could without the use of my hands and arms. 

“Almost there,” he sounded so strained, just as desperate as I was. 

My orgasm had hit hard and fast, my toes curled and my back arched, I felt my throat ring out loudly, all I could here was Johnny saying something, his voice filled with the same orgasmic bliss. 

My breathing began to even and I flexed my fingers, finally able to control them. 

“Goddamn, Johnny,” I croaked out. 

He laughed softly and waved his fingers at me, “magic.” 

I laughed and felt tired as my body began to calm itself down. I stretched my neck and back, and rolled into my blankets. 

“I think we should do that again,” I said as I snuggled into my pillows. 

“I’m sure we can find some time,” he said so close to me. I swear I could feel his breath against my ear, and I admittedly wouldn’t have minded his warmth around me as I felt my eyes fall heavy, yet I knew better than to think of such things.

Sleep took me swiftly and easily. I heard Johnny say something in the back but I was asleep before I caught what he was talking about. 

Tomorrow would be a better time to talk and a better time to think about Arasoka. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
